Hackers
'''Hackers '''is the term used to refer to people who use illegal client modifications that give them an unfair advantage in any way. Correctness of the term The term "hacker" is technically incorrect; the more accurate term would be "cheater", given that very few of the people described above actually hack the server or the game. However, due to its widespread use, it is the terminology used below. Types of hackers Mineplex has historically had a problem with hackers, due to its immense popularity. The most commonly seen are people using killaura, speed, reach, or flight effects. This gives them an immense advantage in most games. Common types of "Hackers" on Mineplex include: "Reach hackers", who can hit other players at a distance not normally possible; "Speed Hackers", who can move and attack more quickly than normally possible; "Fly hackers", who can fly on games where it is not normally possible; "Anti-KB hackers", who are most common in Skywars, and take no knockback from any attack; and "Kill-aura hackers", who can hit players to their side or behind them by swinging their weapon. A few less common types of highly OP "Hackers" include Invincibility and Insta-Kill, who are either immune to most types of damage, or can kill people instantly, no matter what their weapon. It can be hard to report a speed hacker unless using a screen recorder, as print screens do not capture the speed at which a user is moving. Flight hackers are usually easy to catch, especially as they often land in inaccessible places in game lobbies between matches. This is not true in Block Hunt, given that nameplates are hidden if the person in question is a hider. For all hacking reports, however, the only evidence deemed sufficient enough to warrant a punishment is a recording. Reactions Hackers frequently provoke annoyance and anger in usual normal users, as they frequently win the games due to their unfair advantages. This can lead to people rage quitting the game. The majority of hackers make no attempt at subtlety, given that they frequently do not attempt to deny accusations directed at them in chat. As a result, it is always better to report them, rather than either shouting/attempting to reason with them. Reporting hackers Reporting a hacker can be done at Mineplex reports. It can also be done by contacting an in-game staff member (usually in Lobby-1) with the hacker's name, server they were on (find with /server) and what they are using. Hero+ are able to do /report which sends a report to Moderators - a useful command which is still being developed. Ever since the new communities update, the StaffRequest community has also been a half-decent way of reporting people. You can request to join the community by doing /com join StaffRequest. What type of hacks a player is using when they are caught and how they are submitted are used to determine the severity. Unapproved client modifications such as Damage Indicators, earlier versions of 5zig, mini-maps, and other mods are a severity one client ban in all cases. These are usually only in self reports where the user accidentally shows that they are using illegal modifications in a video or screenshot. General hacks such as KillAura, Anti-KB, and FastBow are always punishable by a severity 2 client ban. Movement based hacking such as Speed, Fly, and Step (more than a single step) are punishable by a severity 3 client ban if done in-game by a staff member with the Moderator rank or higher. If done via a report on the forums or as a Staff Report by a Trainee after issuing a severity 1 ban, it will only result in a severity two client ban. GWEN bans are considered separate from staff bans, as the anti-cheat punishes for different lengths of time based on anti-cheat violations only. A staff ban will have no effect on the length of time a GWEN ban will be issued. Forging evidence in a report will lead to a network ban. Please remember to provide sufficient evidence when reporting players. A useful guide for forum reporting can be found here. Category:Mineplex Management Category:Reports Patrol Category:Player